


A question

by Alx_GG



Series: Adashi Month 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alx_GG/pseuds/Alx_GG
Summary: Shiro has a question for Adam
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Adashi Month 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430602
Kudos: 14





	A question

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge for the Adashi Month day 3: Marriage Proposal

Shiro plopped on the couch, one arm on the armrest the other over the couch, just like that another person entered home as well, he also plopped in the couch but his back landed on Shiro’s side, his head resting on Shiro’s shoulder and they both gasped exhausted.

“I don’t want to get up ever again” Adam said

“Bad day?”

“Rizavi was bothering Ina again, they wouldn’t stop arguing, I think I still can hear their voices” Adam grunted

Shiro smiled and kissed Adam’s forehead “How about we order from Sal’s?”

“Hm, Sal’s? Shouldn’t we heat up our leftovers instead of pulling rank?”

“They haven’t closed yet so if by pulling rank you mean ordering so we don’t even have to move from the couch and my amazing boyfriend can tell me all about his tough day then yeah I’m pulling rank”

“Well then Captain, order in” Adam said with a smile but soon left when he began retelling his day and how apparently Rizavi had taken Ina’s cup but Rizavi says they all look the same, cue Leifsdottir going on a three hour lecture on the different coffee cups, Adam missed the days were they hadn’t discovered coffee

Shiro made their order as he laid there listening to Adam’s rant on his students turned brigade when a feel of contempt took over him, it was strange at first but then he understood the reason, he was sitting right next to Adam still going on a tirade of much too energized young people and a why they should forbid caffeinated coffee on his platform, no matter how much he would suffer from it.

Shiro sometimes couldn’t believe this was his life, he was at home, Adam’s energetic voice filling the room, his lover’s weight cuddled up to his chest and his arm around the man he loved, lost and miraculously gave Shiro a chance, gave them a chance.

It hadn’t been an immediate thing, Adam wanted to formally begin after the war, asses what is in the table and figure out what their next move would be, even so Shiro was immensely happy when Adam would break his own rules and they would make out in a corner of the Atlas, back then, even if they weren’t officially together, Shiro was eager to show Adam that he was going to put an effort in their relationship and he would have a place for Adam in his life.

Once Honerva was defeated, as promised, they began talking what they wanted, with him at the helm of the Atlas, Shiro was eager to explore the galaxy and with the Coalition he could also bring peace between the liberated people and help unite more into the Coalition. Adam still wanted to keep flying, he had been the one to test the earliest MFEs before they were given to his students, he saw the devastation the Galra made and he also had a reminder of it on half his body, as a member of the Coalition, Adam was willing to stay in the Atlas and support on any firepower they needed, with both content with what their future would hold, they’ve slowly but surely began the reconstruction of their relationship, that as for now, it almost seemed like they never broke up.

They were a team once again, balancing each other out and giving as much as receiving, Adam was his joy and his home, with him all his worries melted away and he loved him more than ever before, Adam had taken a leap of faith for him and the results were a happiness Shiro never thought he’d feel again, he now couldn’t imagine a life without Adam and he wanted to make sure Adam knew how much he loved him and wanted to give back all the happiness the other made him feel.

“Marry me” The words escaped him before he noticed.

Adam, who was complaining about a new dressing they had put in the cafeteria and he’d call Hunk to check it over, went completely still

“Ah, forget what I said, wrong timing and you were in the middle of-” Shiro kept desperately babbling as Adam was just staring at him with wide eyes, before he knew it he had a lap full of Adam and his head was tightly grasped between Adam’s hands and pulling him to look at Adam’s carefully excited eyes.

“What did you say?” Adam shakily asked.

“Maybe this isn-”

“Please, you got a question for me?”

Shiro stared into Adam’s waiting eyes filled with love that seemed that was just one word away form being unleashed, he saw Adam, really saw him, the moment may had been spontaneous but he knew his feelings were true and became even bigger the more he looked at him, with the softest smile, he knew he had a question to ask.

“Will you marry me?”

“Takashi, this is probably the worse way to ask but I feel it fits you just perfectly” Adam fondly said, making Shiro laugh because Adam was always right.

“Do you think it fits us perfectly?”

“Hmmm” Adam playfully pondered “I think it does in a way, you doing something impulsive and me saying yes despite my better judgement” He gave Shiro a knowing smile.

Shiro laughed at what Adam said before something registered in his brain and he looked wide-eyed back at Adam “Yo-, you mean...”

“Yes, of course is yes, there is no one else I want to give that yes to” Adam laughed before he closed their distance and poured his feelings in a kiss.

Shiro felt drunk on excitement, he melted into the kiss, bringing Adam impossibly closer, feeling his soft lips, his warm pliant body, this moment right here was absolutely and beyond perf-

“Your order from Sal’s has arrived”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as the third chapter of my fic Morning Coffee, however I've decided to post it on it's own rather than as a chapter on another prompt


End file.
